Open-angle glaucoma afflicts 2% of the population over 40 years of age. We will test the relationship of aging to the decrease of outflow facility associated with open-angle glaucoma through analysis of electron microscopic findings in normal aging eyes and in glaucomatous eyes. Our hypothesis will be further tested by analysing connective tissue changes in the outflow pathways of steroid-induced glaucoma and the infantile glaucomas associated with mesodermal dysgenesis. Related experimental studies will focus on the effects of elevated intraocular pressure on the outflow pathways and the impact of periorbital and topical corticosteroids on the same tissues.